paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie/Quotes
Masking Up *''"For freedom."'' *''"For Scotland."'' *''"Let's do this."'' *''"Come on then ya Sassenach bastards."'' *''"Let's have a barney."'' *''"Bare your blue arse."'' Calling Crewmates *''"Hey <''heistername>, come with me!" *''", on me now!"'' *''"On me now!"'' *''"Oi Wick, on me now"'' *''"Oi Wick, come with me."'' *''"Come with me."'' *''"Follow me."'' When using Inspire Skill *''"Faster!"'' *''"Faster lad, faster."'' *''"Move it!"'' *''"Get a move on."'' *''"Let me see that ass move!"'' *''"Choppity chop!"'' *''"You can rest at the safe house."'' *''"Forget the pain. Up!"'' *''"Get the fuck up!"'' *''"Get up! we need ya! God knows why?"'' Completing A Heist *''"Fuck me! We fucking did it!"'' *''"I almost feel honest!"'' Special Enemies 'Sniper' * "Sniper!" * "Look out! Sniper!" * "Ah shit! Sniper!" 'Killing snipers' *''"Took care of the sniper."'' *''"Sniper got weighed!"'' *''"I got the Sniper."'' *''"Sniper just ate a bullet of mine."'' Bulldozer *''"Ah shit! Bulldozer!"'' *''"Bulldozer, as big as a fucker!"'' *''"Fucking Bulldozer!"'' *''"Big guy coming!"'' Killing Bulldozers *''"Bulldozer down!"'' *''"Got the big guy!"'' Tasers *''"Taser!"'' *''"Taser! Keep your distance!"'' *''"Taser! Don't let them get close!"'' Killing Tasers *''"Taser down!"'' *''"I got the Taser."'' *''"That Taser just went tits up."'' 'Shields' *''"Shield!"'' *''"Look out! Shield!"'' *''"Fucking Shield!"'' Killing Shields *''"Took care of the Shield!"'' *''"The Shield's dead!"'' *''"Shield eliminated!"'' *''"Shield's history!"'' *''"Shield down!"'' Cloakers *''"Look out for the Cloaker."'' *''"Cloaker."'' *''"Cloaker incoming."'' *''"Ah shit! Cloaker!"'' *''"Sneaky fucker!"'' *''"Fucking shit!"'' *''"Cloaker, son of a bitch!"'' Killing Cloakers *''"Killed the Cloaker!"'' *''"Got the Cloaker."'' *''"Cloakers's history!"'' *''"Cloakers's dead!"'' *''"One Cloaker less in the world!"'' Medics *''"Fuck me! A cop medic!"'' Killing Medics *''"I got the medic."'' *''"Ha! No more medic!"'' *''I killed the medic."'' SWAT Van Turret *''"Fuck!"'' *''"Shit!"'' *''"Fuck a duck!"'' Dominating *''"Hands up!"'' *''"Hands up! Now!"'' *''"Put your motherfucking hands!"'' *''"Put 'em up."'' *''"Drop your weapon!"'' *''"Get your motherfucking hands up!"'' *''"Get down!"'' *''"Get down on the ground!"'' *''"Down on your knees!"'' *''"And on with the cuffs."'' *''"Now handcuff yourself!"'' *''"Put your cuffs on!"'' *''"Cuff 'em!"'' *''"Cuffs on."'' *''"Now, cuffs."'' Civilians *''"Get down!"'' *''"Don't move, don't breathe, especially - don't fucking think."'' *''"Reach for your phone - I reach for my gun. Deal?"'' *''"My patience is thinner than your papa's dick. Got it?"'' *''"I see anyone on their phone and I'll dial 555-YOU'RE-FUCKING-DEAD!"'' *''"Here's a fun game - statues! Losers get shot!"'' *''"Get off Twitter, you fucking wank stain!"'' *''"Bonnie wants quiet, still people here!"'' *''"Don't move!"'' *''"You twitch - I shoot. Got it?"'' *''"Stay put."'' *''"Need to say something? So what? Shut it! Yankee twat..."'' *''"Stay still. Stay quiet. Stay alive."'' *''"On the fucking ground, now!"'' *''"The secret to a long life is me not even knowing you are here. Got it?"'' *''"Hostages! Ya can't live with 'em, ya can't live without 'em!"'' *''"Bonnie's got her beady eye on you, pal!"'' *''"Stop! Lie down! Shut your fucking bone-hole!"'' *''"I see you move, and my gun here introduces herself. Got it?"'' *''"Don't fucking push me, stay down!"'' *''"Down! It's not fucking rocket science, is it?"'' Pager Responses * "Sorry! I walked into a lamppost. Everything's fine. Except for the lamppost. It's... messed up." * "Happy to report that everything here is totally fine and there are no break-ins whatsoever." * "We're all fine here! But if you're going to send backup, send some fit guys with a few bottles of Rivertown Glen, will you?" * "No problems here. Definitely no masked heisters. You hear me? Write that down." * "We're fine, control. Just popped a Rivertown Glen, so... stop by!" * "We're fine. Bald eagle just hit an antenna. I'll deal with the bastard." * "Sorry, control. My partner bet me ten bucks I wouldn't call you. So... I won." * "Mixed up my radio with my gun. Was practicing my quick draw." * "We're fine. Sorry to bother you, control, but..." * "Don't piss yourself, control. I'm looking after everything here." * "Stand down, control. Thought we had a 10-6 on our 11-12, but it was just a 4-1 on mine. 602." * "Gimme that! *imitates barking* Uhhh, Binky! Gimme that! *imitates growling* Naughty dog, get outta here!" Throwables *''"Molotov!"'' *''"Boom!"'' *''"Fire up your holes!'' *''"Dare you to pick it up!"'' Deployables *''"Medic bag here."'' *''"Medic bag get patched up."'' Safehouse *to Jacket "Hey Jacket. I have to say, you're the weirdest fucking individual I've ever set my eyes on. But I can't for the life of me decide whether it disturbs me, or intrigues me. Maybe both. Want some whiskey? No? Okay, suit yourself. '' *"Don't hold yer breath, this is gonna take a while."'' - while in the ground floor bathroom *''"Stop peeking under the door, ya pervert!"'' - while in the ground floor bathroom *''"What? Ya like to watch? Bugger off!"'' - while in the ground floor bathroom *''"Leave me alone, I'm thinking great thoughts here!"'' - while in the ground floor bathroom *''"Fuck off!"'' - while in the ground floor bathroom *''"Occupied!"'' - while in the ground floor bathroom Category:Quotes